Harmonious Voices
by HarmonySoundown
Summary: A new student is entering Raimon! She's a music genius like Shindou... and she has a habit of popping in Shindou's house to hide out.   An INazuma Eleven GO story! The harmonious voices of Shindou and the girl! I don't own Inazuma Eleven
1. Prolouge

**Hi! New story again!~**

**This time it's SHINDOU-KUNNNNNNNNN**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"I'm back, Shindou." Three words, and it scared the heck out of Shindou. He started awake.<p>

It was the same dream over and over again, the same dream over the week. The coincidence was too great.

Shindou started awake. For six days he'd had the same dream. But today with the seventh day it happened.

For the past six days he had only glimpsed someone mouthing the words, but today he saw the entire person.

His dream went like this.

_A beautiful field of flowers. He was standing in the middle. A girl with gray hair, wavy like his, but tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were reddish brown. She smiled slightly and said, "I'm back, Shindou."_

Shindou couldn't quite put a finger on who that person was. But he had seen her somewhere.

He glanced at the cuckoo clock next to him. The golden-laid bird hadn't appeared yet, and the clock said 5:01. One hour till school. He fell back into bed, but he couldn't sleep. He was afraid to see the gray haired girl again.

The five-minute-till-class-bell rang. A lot of students of Raimon called it that. If it was said in a rush, it sounded like the 'fimiticlas' bell.

Outside the school gates, a girl with gray hair tied into a wavy ponytail and soulful reddish-brown eyes paused for a moment before entering. She, unlike the other girls, was wearing a boys uniform. She walked in and let the cool wind touch her face.

* * *

><p><strong>GOSHWHYAREMYSTORIESSOSHORT<strong>

**Anyway, how did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Ch 1: Voice of the Violin

**OMGOMGOMG **

**Guys I'm SOOO sorry for the late update!**

**Reasons:**

**School**

**MY NEW GRAPPHY TABBY (Graphic Tablet)**

**A trip**

**No inspiration**

**OK I had this in my computer, so I guess I should upload it...**

**PLUS someone voted for this story, so here it is!**

**NEHHHHHHHH What is this girl**

**OK I'm sorry she seems like a Mary Sue**

* * *

><p>Shindou rubbed his eyes sleepily in class. Kirino, his best friend with pink pigtails, glanced over to him, concerned.<p>

When Sensei wasn't watching, he leaned over and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Shindou whispered back that he had the same dream.

"Tough luck," Kirino whispered back with sympathy and resumed his work of fiddling with his buttons.

Sensei turned to his students. "Class, we have a new girl."

The new girl walked in. Her face was kind of surly, and her eyes were reddish-brown. Her eyes were deep, as in "if I glanced it felt like I fell in a black hole" deep. She glanced around.

Shindou started. She looked exactly like the girl in his dreams.

And she was the girl that had stood outside the gates, unknown to Shindou.

Kirino caught Shindou staring. "What?" he whispered.

"The girl…" Shindou stammered. "… looks like the one from my dreams!"

Everyone was staring at the girl. Most had the same reason.

She was wearing a boys uniform.

At break Shindou was surprised to find Wakana, the new girl, walk into the soccer club room. He still felt awkward around her. Kirino noticed his temporary speechlessness, and spoke for him.

"Yes, Wakana?"

"I'm in the soccer club. I applied."

No one was more surprised than Shindou himself.

Music lesson came, and Shindou got elected to play the piano for a competition again, and he had to find a violinist partner.

"Anyone would like to volunteer?" Sensei asked.

Shindou never thought anyone would, as it was the same last year.

But that day Shindou had a lot of surprises.

Wakana raised her hand.

Sensei raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "Okay. Now, Wakana, please demonstrate your violin skills."

He handed Wakana a violin, one that was put in the music room lost property box for at least a year. It wasn't tuned at all, so Shindou wouldn't be surprised that Sensei said no.

Wakana took the violin gracefully. She tucked the violin under her chin and held the bow. Then she started playing.

Wakana's skills were astonishing. Even to a music lover like Shindou who had heard international musicians play, it was the first time Shindou heard such beautiful, pure music. Wakana made the violin speak. No, she made the violin sing. Sing in voice that touched every person's heart.

When Wakana finished her piece, everyone was gaping. Never had they heard such lovely music.

Sensei was amazed. "Wakana, what is this piece called?"

Wakana didn't have a smile on her face. "Water. From Elemental Pieces."

Sensei asked, "Who wrote this?"

"I did. All of the Elemental Pieces. I also fashioned them so any one piece played on the violin will go with the piano accompaniment."

Shindou's couldn't believe that he found someone as talented.

Kirino noticed too. He didn't think someone would surpass Shindou in music.

After school, Shindou decided to walk his friends home, including Tenma and Kirino.

He was surprised to find Wakana.

"What?" he asked. The first word he had spoken to her.

She glanced up. "Tenma's aunt's inn."

Shindou could only utter, "Oh."

Then he took a deep breath and asked, "Wanna come over tomorrow? For the music competition."

Wakana nodded. "Meet you at the gates tomorrow."

Shindou was determined to try Wakana's musical talent. And he wanted to tell Wakana that he had seen her in her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>ok. That was LAME <strong>

**Really sorry! I reread it so much I probably can't spot the mistakes **

**(And I think you noticed I'm RanTaku LOL)**

**OK. Here's the update. R and R~**


	3. Ch 2: The Sky of Past

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

**Sorry for that temporary hiatus (I had this in my storage I just didn't upload it /shot)**

**So since you guys voted and this was one of the popular ones, here you are!~**

* * *

><p>The next day at Shindou's, Wakana brought her violin.<p>

"Wow," she remarked as Shindou led her through the huge maze of his house.

"Yes?" Shindou asked.

"Your house is so huge. But I can't help feeling I know the way…"

Shindou had suspected it too. "Why don't you lead me to my piano room?"

Wakana frowned and nodded. "I'll try."

With only one wrong turn, Wakana led Shindou to his room.

"Wow!" Shindou gasped. "How did you know it's here?"

Wakana shrugged.

"Instincts," she said as she plopped down onto the sofa. She unzipped her violin case and pulled out a few piano sheets from one of the pockets. She handed them to Shindou.

Shindou skimmed through all four sheets and said, "Elemental Pieces, volume 2, Air. By you. This is the piano accompaniment?"

Wakana nodded, impressed. "How did you know it's Air?"

"You told me there were five, and you played Water yesterday, and the song is light and dainty like a breeze. Air." Shindou explained.

"Mm. Nice." Wakana replied.

"So…?" Shindou walked over to the piano, arranged the sheets and asked, "Wanna give it a try?"

Wakana nodded. "Sure." She picked up her violin. "Though I can't guarantee that you can pick it up immediately."

Shindou gave a brief glance at the top corner and tapped three times on the piano, a little habit he had to get the tempo.

To his surprise, Wakana started playing in perfect time to his tempo when the tapping stopped and Shindou started.

After they tried the piece, there was only one note wrong.

Wakana put down her violin, impressed. "You're good."

"You're better," Shindou retorted, and they both laughed together.

Wakana leaned on the piano and tapped her finger.

"Shindou, which of the pieces would you prefer?"

She handed him twenty sheets. Shindou skimmed through all of them.

SKY caught his eye. It wasn't an element, really, but he liked it anyway. And the tune was quite familiar, so Shindou chose it.

"This," he pointed to Sky.

Wakana nodded. "Me too. This is my favourite one. I started this first, and this tune was in my head since I was little." She had a tender smile on her face, but it turned sad.

Shindou noticed the sad face and asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Wakana nodded. "Yes. Just remembering something."

"Oh."

"Actually…" Wakana bit her lip. "I think… Can I trust you to keep this a secret?"

Shindou nodded.

"Ever since I was really small, I used music as an escape to the prison of a life I lead. When I was just 6, my father and my brother disappeared. So it's just me and Mom now. And… her health is getting worse."

"I'm sorry," Shindou said sincerely.

"And Sky… is the only memory I have of my brother. I don't even want to think about my father – Mom says he ran off with my brother. But I know my brother doesn't want this to happen. And we started Sky together, so... I don't even have a picture of him. This is the only thing that ties us together." She smiled.

Shindou turned away. He hadn't got a mother, but he had a father, and he had no photos whatsoever of age 6 and before, which was a very weird coincidence.

He dismissed the thought. "Ok. Maybe we should start practicing."

"True," Wakana giggled. "Ok… So that note's kinda hard to remember, really…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sheesh. I SUCK at writing meannasty/evil/angry people /shot**

**R&R minna~**


End file.
